Ilona Szilágyi
Ilona Szilágyi (イロナ シラジー Irona Sirajii) is an Automaton of the Humanoid-model. She serves as the maid and personal attendant of Alucard, effectively taking the role of the vampire's spouse. Ilona is Alucard's first successful Automaton of the Humanoid-model line, and was created about a century prior to Fairy Tail: Dusk, the series in which she makes her debut. While not a vampire, Ilona's status as the spouse of Alucard makes her the matriarch of the Ashmedai Coven. Appearance Ilona is designed to look like a girl who looks to be in her early teens, with a slender figure, red eyes, and long black hair. Her hair is kept tied into two pigtails with blue ribbons, and go down to her waist. Her fringe isn't kept parted and she has two bangs that go down to her chin. Her attire consists of a maid-like black top with blue trim, tied together with a blue ribbon; her sleeves are unattached to her top, connected by a small belt strap. These sleeves are frilled at the edges, and have half of a large pearl attached to them. Her skirt is black with blue and white trim, attached to her body via a belt. Ilona also wears dark blue leggings that attach to her legs via thick belts, and dark grey boots with black lining; the remaining pearl halves are kept at the foot of each boot. Personality History Magic & Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Physical Attributes Magical Abilities Magitek Armor Mark II: Ilona Custom Magitek Armour Mark II Illona Custom (魔導凱装・改良版 (マジテク・アーマー・マーク・ツー・イロナ・カスタム), Majiteku Āmā Māku Tsū Irona Kasutamu lit. Magic Ways Triumphant Armour: Improved Edition): The Mark II Magitek Armours are a step-up from their predecessors; as they cover more of the user's body, and they make their users completely immune to attacks from regular magic. They are also able to transform in a similar manner to Soul Armour Knights and grant the users overwhelming and unique powers. Unlike the drab black and grey colours of the Mark I Magitek Armours, the colours of the Mark II Magitek Armours are shown to be capable of being any member of the colour spectrum, and they typically possess spikes and razor edges around the shoulders, sleeves, and/or unique accessories; each customized to the user's liking. Illona's custom Mark II armour is shown to be a dress with a black, cream and pink color scheme and a set of purple-and-cream plated armour which adorns her shoulders and waist. The dress is open at the back, and made up of a black corset which exposes some of her cleavage and a two-layered, knee-length skirt which has a pink-to-white gradient. Her hair is tied back in pigtails using blue ribbons and a pair of gauntlets which has petal-like cuffs, both sharing the same colour scheme as her attire, and wears a pair of armoured boots. The Mark IIs main advantages is their speed, agility, and maneuverability. Each armour possesses a "skirt," under which were several high-powered thermonuclear jet engines that allows the user to hover over the ground. These give the user a 240 kilometer per hour moving speed, which far surpasses the Mark Is running speed of only 99 kilometers per hour. What is interesting to note is that while the Mark II armours are far more powerful than other Magitek Armours excluding the Mark III armours and regular mages, they have less power than proper Soul Armour Knights. This is because the power increase from a greater concentration of Magical Power fuelled into Magitek starts to plateau after 30%; and all users of the Mark II armours have great personal power that lets them stand equal to the might of Soul Armour users even with weaker equipment. Their armours are custom-made to match their abilities and users of the Magitek Armour Mark IIs are well-trained in their use. They can fight and win against Soul Armour Knights not thanks to the power of their armours, but thanks to various tricks and skills they and their armours possess. Trivia *Ilona's name is a whole name reference to the second wife of Vlad the Impaler, from whom Dracula got his name. *The image of Ilona's armor was done by the DeviantART user Planeptune at my request. Category:Automaton